Call centers usually maintain optimal staffing levels so as to minimize wait times for customers who call in and are placed on hold, while at the same time minimizing the amount of call center agents necessary. However, call arrival patterns can quickly fluctuate from low call volumes to high call volumes in a very short period of time, a phenomenon known as “bursty” call patterns. Additionally, the call length may vary from a short duration to a longer period of time. When the call volume becomes bursty, the increase in activity has an impact on the wait times for all of the calls, regardless of the estimated length of each call, while customers wait for an agent to assist them. At times, it can be a long wait for an available agent, and higher wait times generally result in low customer satisfaction.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and systems that can effectively manage calls during periods of low call volume and high call volume, as well as a fluctuation between the two periods, regardless of the estimated call lengths of each call.